joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
MissX09
Summary Miss X is the internet user on the internet, and is a Touhou fan. With her friends who was moved to Amino, also she's only a debater along with GarageShackGamer, HailtheGodTwains, and more. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B | Low 2-C to 2-A, higher with Boundary Manipulation | At least 1-A, likely High 1-A Name: Miss X, MissX09, X, Sasa (For friends.) Age: 19 (Her real age) | 1 Billions years old between all her avatars (Claimed she's 70^70 years old, she also gets a year older by the second as she claimed every second is a different birthday for her.) | Older than time itself Gender: Female Origin: Realm of The Role Classification: Human | Goddess, Witch, Mistress of the Mistress of Satan, Higher than Mizer, Internet User, Debater, Touhou Fan Powers and Abilities: Human Physiology | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Deity Physiology, User Physiology, Debating Skill (High), True Flight, Danmaku, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 9 and 10, likely 5), Regeneration (True-Godly), Reality Embodiment (All Existence is her dream and she embodies it), Circadian Manipulation (Can make midday be night, and viceversa.), User Manipulation, Profile Manipulation, Profile Creation, Duplication, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Teleportation (GarageShackGamer claimed she has it, teleported away from Ziljian. Claimed she could teleport to the kitchen, but never did cuz toolazytoteleport.), Magic (Claimed to be a witch.), Mind Reading (Knew exactly what Eggcellent wanted.), Color Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Manipulated Ralph's dreams so he dreams of being awake.), Dream Imprisonment, Authority, Law, Logic, Plot, Status Manipulation and Rule Transcendence (Claimed to have all of these in a "no u" fight with AegiA.), Empathic Manipulation (Claimed to be able to fix a broken heart, although she was lazy to do so.), Power Bestowal (Made imlazytothinkofaname to be beyond dimensions, gave Ziljian Omni-Aversion.), Meta Power Immunity, Meta Immunity Bypassing, Immortality Bestowal (Made Ralph immortal so he can suffer for eternity.), Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Types 1), Size and Weight Manipulation (Made the Moon very small and made it weightless.), Velocity Manipulation (Nullified Eggcellent's speed so he can't move and then returned it.), Origin Manipulation, BFR, Immunity to Poisons (Unaffected by an amped Medicine Melancholy.), Knowledge Manipulation, Immunity to Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Invulnerability, Power Mimicry (It's automatic.), Existence Erasure (Claimed MANY times to posses this.), 4th Wall Awareness, Matter Manipulation (Created a feather out of thin air.), Healing (Healed Ralph's broken spine.), Statistics Amplification, Energy Amplification, Energy Projection, Space-Time Manipulation, Immunity to Plot Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Invisibility, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Biological Manipulation (Made Eggcellent able breathe in the Moon.), Absolute Condition, Boundary Manipulation, Distance Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Mister 9 on a battle.), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel (With Dimensional Orb; Can travel to dimensions or realms whenever she wants, also can travel to medias.), Sleep Manipulation, Future Manipulation, Motion Manipulation (Restricted AegiA from moving.), History Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Likely Wish Granting (Claimed to have it albeit never showed it.), Acausality (Types 4 and 5), Able to use Ultramarine Elixir Orb (Possible Logic Manipulation, Precognition and Limited Time Manipulation), Life Manipulation (Created all living things.), Death Manipulation (Killed all mothers via this ability.), Many effects (Via Slap; Such as Pain, Death, Fear, Sadness and Insanity Inducement, to say some examples.), Event Manipulation, Ice and Coldness Manipulation (Made Joe's face freeze.), Age Manipulation (Made Ralph be 17 despite him originally being 12.), Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification (Made Mizer powerless against her, removed all of Ziljian's haxes.), Victory Manipulation (Won every single time against AegiA. Can make her win lot against users in battles.), OHK (One shotted Demonic many times.), Black Hole Manipulation (Created many of these as decoration.), Immutability, Vocifery, Fear Inducement (Her presence scares Ralph, Demonic, Hudan, Pleb, Lawyer and Ziljian.), Illusion Creation, Electricity and Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Stole Eggcellent's tablet's battery energy.), Insanity Manipulation (Made imlazytothinkofaname insane for a few hours for defying her.), Oxygen Independence (Can survive in the vacuum of space or the Moon.), Immunity to all her haxes | All the ones listed above to a far stronger degree, Nigh-Omniscience, Omnpresence, Nigh-Omnipotence Bestowal, Omnilock Attack Potency: At least Average Human Level (Is taller and stronger than the average person.) | Universal+ Level (Created her own realm called the "Clearing Up" Touhou Misconceptions community. Should've been comparable to GarageShackGamer both on their powers. Can shatter entire universes. Can posed universal threat. And stated to having most dangerous ability, logically including the likes of Tabbender.) to Multiverse+ Level (Stated as being above and untouchable. Comparable to Tod the Eldritch. Is stated to be beyond limitless.), higher with Boundary Manipulation (Can undermine everything in reality, her ability is defined that can allows both creation and destruction, she can also manipulate every existences.) | At least Outerverse Level (Retconned the entire CFC G+ community which is a space of boundless dimensionless plane.), likely High Outerverse Level (Is claimed many times to be completely boundless by herself and worshippers, beyond all spatials and dimensions.) Speed: Average Human | MFTL+ (Can kept up with GarageShackGamer.), likely Immeasurable | Omnipresent (Stated as all existence is her mere dream, and she embodies it in its entirety.) Lifting Strength: Average Human | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Average Human Class | Universal+ to Multiversal+ | At least Outerversal, likely High Outerversal Durability: Average Human Level | Universal+ Level to Multiverse+ Level | At least Outerverse Level, likely High Outerverse Level Stamina: Below Average (Due to extreme laziness.) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range | At least Ten of Meters with Danmaku, Planetary with projectiles, Universal+ with Distance Manipulation, Low Multiversal with Dimensional Orb, Multiversal with Telepathy (Can connected to session with other users.), Multiversal+ with Boundary Manipulation | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Her Phone. | A Needle, a Rod, a Umbrella, Two Dimensional Cloths, Lot of Touhou Hentai Images, a Flying Strawberry, a Glitch Girl Image, Glasses, Smug Mask, Cards, Ultramarine Elixir Orb, and Dimensional Orb. Intelligence: Above Average to Genius (For some reasons she has wise IQ.) | Nigh-Omniscient (Claimed to be knows of all things in the universe.) Weaknesses: None Notable. | Overexaggerated laziness, kind nature, churches, chocolate, and generally unlucky. Key: IRL | Internet (Base) | True Form Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Goddesses Category:Teenagers Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Realm of The Role Category:Witches Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dream Users Category:Law Users Category:Plot Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Causality Users Category:Size Users Category:BFR Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Biological Users Category:Information Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Sleep Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Ice Users Category:Age Users Category:Physics Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Madness Users